


Circles

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up: Chanyeol is his husband.Kyungsoo wakes up: Baekhyun is his husband.Kyungsoo wakes up: what is happening?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	Circles

6:01 AM

The alarm blares, jarring Kyungsoo awake. He opens his eyes and stares at the blank white ceilings filling his vision. He turns his head and frowns. Has he always slept alone? He pushes up to his arms, wanting to get up, and froze. He can't move his legs. He cant _feel_ his legs. His breathing started to become shallow, panic starting to rise up his throat. He clawed at his neck, arms desperately flailing; the sound of a loud crash adding to the stormy haze in his brain. 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay."

_Who's that?_

A tall man with big almond eyes and quite large ears approached his bed, running his hand through his back, calming him down. Surprisingly, his breathing evened out, and he suddenly feels stupid for the way he reacted.

"Who are you?" he attempts, eyes wide at the man acting so familiar with him. The man laughed, and Kyungsoo flushed.

"It's okay, the doctor said you might have memory lapses because of the accident. I'm Chanyeol, honey. I'm your husband."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He has a husband? He can't remember this person, much less getting married. What accident?

"Let's talk about that later. For now, rest." Chanyeol said, pushing him down to the bed.

"B-But I just woke up—"

"Ssh. Go to sleep, Kyungsoo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


6:01 AM

The alarm blares, jarring Kyungsoo awake. He opens his eyes and stares at the blank white ceilings filling his vision. He turns his head and frowns. Why is he alone? He pushes up to his arms, wanting to get up, and froze. He calls out for his husband, remembering he cant move.

"Chanyeol? Chan, can you—"

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay."

_Who's that?_

A lean man with droopy eyes and downturned lips enter the room, making his way to him. He drops a kiss to Kyungsoo's forehead, prompting him to frown.

"Who are you?" 

The man laughed, and Kyungsoo flushed.

"You woke up calling for Chanyeol and can't remember me? Ah, honey, you're hurting your husband's feelings."

"Husband? Chanyeol is my husband," Kyungsoo frowns, annoyed at the man settling himself beside him.

"It's okay, the doctor said you might have memory lapses because of the accident. I'm Baekhyun, honey. I'm your husband."

Kyungsoo pushed the other man so hard he fell off the bed with a thud and groan, and Kyungsoo immediately felt regret and guilt, but he didn't want to play around.

Footsteps rushing towards the room caused Kyungsoo to look up, and he saw Chanyeol running to Baekhyun, helping him up.

"Chanyeol! This man says he's my husband. Aren't you my husband? You told me so!"

Both men chuckled, Baekhyun dusting his pants off as Chanyeol pulled back the blanket pooling on the floor.

"Soo, Chan is your co-star. He plays your husband in the film. I'm your _real_ husband," Baekhyun smiles at him, fondly caressing his face.

Kyungsoo's frown only deepens.

"We were filming when you accidentally fell off the stairs and hit your head. The doctor said you might have memory lapses because of that," Chanyeol further explains.

"If Baekhyun is my husband, why did you tell me that you were then?"

Both men frowned.

"Soo, you've been in a coma for two weeks. This is the first time you've ever woken up after the accident."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


6:01 AM

The alarm blares, jarring Kyungsoo awake. He opens his eyes and stares at the blank white ceilings filling his vision. He turns his head and frowns. He's alone. He pushes up to his arms, wanting to get up, and froze. He repeats in his brain like a mantra: _Baekhyun is my husband, Chanyeol is my co-star. I fell. My memory is hazy. I was in a coma. Baekhyun is my husband._

He calls out for his husband, remembering he can't move. Wait. They didn't tell him he can't move.

He hobbled his way through the door, forcing his legs to work. He needs to—

_"Ah fuck Chanyeol, yes, there, there_ . _Fuck me harder!_ "

He froze, blood running cold. Baekhyun. ChanyeoI. Moans. They're cheating on him. _They're cheating on him._

With an angry pull, he opens the door and —

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both turned to him, eyes wide. They're fully dressed, sat at different chairs, both watching a rerun of his drama on TV.

"Soo! Thank gods you're finally awake. Two weeks is a long time to sleep, bro. Baekhyun was so worried."

  
Kyungsoo staggers.  
  
  


"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay." 

  
  
  


6:01 AM

The alarm blares, jarring Kyungsoo awake. He opens his eyes and stares at the blank white ceilings filling his vision. He turns his head and frowns. He repeats in his brain like a mantra: _Baekhyun is my husband, Chanyeol is our friend. I fell. My memory is hazy._

He gets up, tries to make his way to the door. He can hear muffled conversation. Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He tries to calm his erratic heart. _Baekhyun isn't cheating on him with Chanyeol._

The sound of laughter made him pause, hand on the knob.

_"Should've seen him, Baek. His face when I pushed him down the stairs. I swear—"_

_"Yeah? You really pushed him?"_ Laughter. _"Should've known you're going to make good on your promises, baby."_

His blood ran cold, pushing the door open, ready to kill both men with his bare hands.

"You fucker! I will kill you!" Kyungsoo screamed as he entered the room. Baekhyun stared at him. He's alone. No Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo falls.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


6:01 AM

The alarm blares, jarring Kyungsoo awake. He opens his eyes and stares at the blank white ceilings filling his vision. He turns his head and frowns.

He's seen this scene before.

Every day is a variation of the same morning. He knows what's next. Repeating. Repeating. Repeating.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay." 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay." 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay." 

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, honey, it's okay." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


6:01 AM

The alarm blares.

Kyungsoo can't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> After "Bliss" (2017)


End file.
